Charmed
by backward
Summary: This is the tv show charmed just with Gw characters. please read i've had this in my head for awhile so thought i'd write it. R+R
1. Default Chapter

Heya Readers ^_^  
Ok I got this idea from a one-shot fic on meidaminer, I thought it was good and so I'm try and gonna write a full-length version.  
  
If anyone's interested the fic was by KatiKat, go read it it's a good fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing or any of the characters. Also I don't own charmed or any of the plot lines.  
  
Pairings: 2+1/1+2, 3+4/4+3, 5+6/6+5  
  
Warnings: AU, OOC, Violence, Occult action  
  
Charmed GW style  
  
Prologue  
  
Sylvia Noventa flipped open the kitchen shutters and stared out into the night. Through the mist, lights glowed softly in the apartment building across the street, and grey clouds hid a full moon.  
  
Her heart jumped as lighting forked through the sky. Thunder rumbled through the air and right through her bones. Rain poured down to pool on the pavement below.  
  
She nervously ran a hand through her blonde hair. She sensed something was wrong. The hairs on the back of her neck tingled.  
  
Someone was watching her. Watching and waiting for her to lower her guard.  
  
She had accepted her destiny as a witch long ago, but the thought of all the evil out there still sent a chill down her spine. Even though she had been fighting it for all of her 23 years.  
  
Sylvia lived in a world few knew existed. A world of witches, warlocks, demons and monsters.  
  
She shivered wondering what form of evil was hunting her now. There was so much fear. She shook her head and blamed her tenseness on the storm.  
  
Another bolt of lightening flashed in the sky, followed by a crash of thunder. The apartments lights flickered off and on, and fear wormed its way in Sylvia's gut.  
  
"A protection spell" she said to no one "for peace of mind"  
  
She gathered all the ingredients she would need. Chalice, candles and a bowl of herbs. She took a calming breath and lit the candles with a flame that came from her fingertip.  
  
She closed her eyes and placed her palms together. She started to chant.  
  
"Ancient One of earth so deep"  
  
"Master of moon and sun" "I shield you in my wiccan way" "Here in my circle round" Asking you to protect this place" "And offer your sun force down .  
  
A breeze made the candles flicker. The hairs prickled up on her neck again. Someone was watching her. Someone was standing right behind her.  
  
She gathered her courage and quickly turned around. She saw a man hovering in the corner of the room. He stepped into the middle with his hands behind his back smiling.  
  
Sylvia let out a sigh of relief. 'A face I know. Thank Goddess' she thought  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked no reply.  
  
She rose to her feet and moved closer.  
  
"What's going on?" No answer.  
  
Sylvia sensed something was wrong as he man brought out a double-edged knife from behind his back.  
  
She opened her mouth but before she could utter a word. He plunged the knife into her stomach.  
  
The crashing thunder drowned out her screams, as she fell lifelessly to the floor.  
  
Well there you go that's the prologue.  
  
I know none of the guys where in this part, but there come into the next bit.  
  
If anyone doesn't know charmed and wants me to put a chapter explaining everything bout the show and powers review and say, and ill try and put one up.  
  
Ok well if you like this please review, and ill try and get the next part out as soon as possible.  
  
Well,  
  
Ja ne 


	2. info quite long dont have to read if yo...

Heya  
  
Well I must a request to do an info page about the powers and characters from charmed, as some of you don't really know anything about the show.  
  
So if you do know the show and thought this was a new chapter sorry its not so you can just skip it. K ^_^  
  
Ok I'm gonna say the actual name of the character from the show then which GW characters gonna play them, then a bit of info on their powers and background and stuff.  
  
Prue Halliwell - Wufei - Prue's the oldest of the Halliwell sisters. She works at Bucklands auction house, finding antiques and other things to sell there. Her power is telekinesis or the power to move things with her mind. Also later on she can astral project.  
  
Piper Halliwell - Trowa - Piper is the middle sister and she works as a chief in a restaurant called Quake. Her power is the ability to freeze time, it only lasts a few minutes but as she gets stronger the time gets longer.  
  
Phoebe Halliwell - Heero - Phoebe is the youngest and she has no job, but does go back to collage to get a degree. Her and Prue don't get on to begin with cause phoebe kinda slept with her fiancé before the wedding and the phoebe went looking for her Dad who Prue doesn't like. Her power is that she gets premonitions and later on she can levitate.  
  
Andy - Zechs - Zech's is a police inspector, who also happens to be Prue's ex. He knows something is going on with the Halliwell's and notices how many cases have them involved. So he keeps a close eye on them. Eventually he finds out what they are.  
  
Leo - Qautre - Leo is the girls white lighter. That is he was sent by the higher power to look after them and help them when they have to face any of the evils. He can orb in and out of places, which means he kind of teleports in and out. Before the sisters found out about their power he pretended to be a handyman that's where Piper met him.  
  
Cole - Duo - Cole is a DA or District attorney, but he is also the very powerful demon Belthazor. He has been sent by the source, which is the source of all evil, to destroy the charmed ones, but he is slowly falling in love with one. Guess which? Ok well they're all the main characters if anymore come up then ill add them to the page.  
  
Ok now this whole charmed thing I'll explain that.  
  
Basically the three sisters come from a long line of witches who have been slowly getting stronger. They are fulfilling a prophecy that says the strongest of all witches will be three sisters who together have the power to defeat all the evil.  
  
They however didn't know this because there mother died when they were young and to protect them their Grandmother sealed their powers away so no demon or warlock or anything would know that they were the charmed ones.  
  
They have their powers returned to them when Phoebe finds the book of shadows, their families book of spells which has been written in for centuries, and accidentally reads the spells which reawakens their powers.  
  
That's when the fun begins.  
  
Ok well that's all the background info and the basic start to the story but I'll elaborate in the chapters.  
  
Hoped that helped clear any confusion anyone had.  
  
Must get back to writing  
  
Ja ne 


	3. first real chapter

First real chapter ^_^ hope the info page helped everyone!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing or any of the characters. Also I don't own charmed or any of the plot lines.  
  
Pairings: 2+1/1+2, 3+4/4+3, 5+6/6+5  
  
Warnings: AU, OOC, Violence, Occult action  
  
Part 1  
  
"Wufei is going to kill me," Trowa Halliwell muttered under his breath struggling to keep the grocery bags from falling from his arms and to fit the key into the door, at the same time. This may sound easy but when you where running really late and you had an older brother with a katana it really isn't.  
  
Trowa and Wufei lived in an old Victorian house in San Francisco. It was the house that they and their younger brother Heero had grown up in with their grandmother after their mother died. And when their grams passed away they went back to live in the place that held so many memories.  
  
Trowa and Wufei normally got along but he knew that one of his brothers pet peeves - and he had many - was lateness. Trowa tried to keep punctual but something always popped up at the last moment. He just didn't know how Wufei kept his life so organised.  
  
Bursting in from the rain outside Trowa called "Wufei?"  
  
"In here working on the chandelier" Wufei called back  
  
"I don't see why you don't just call out the handyman again, a lot less trouble."  
  
"Just because you've got I crush on him does not mean we can afford to call him out when I can easily finish this off" Wufei said blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes and turning to his brother "and where have you been?"  
  
"Well I had that interview and then I went shopping" he said indicating the grocery bags dropped by the door" then it started raining . and I guess I didn't realise the time"  
  
"Oh how did the interview go? Are you a real life chief yet?" Wufei asked giving up on the chandelier and hopping down to the ground  
  
"Not yet," Trowa replied. "The wondrous chief Catalonia demands I come back in a week and cook for her. Something worthy of quake"  
  
"Quake?"  
  
"That's what the restaurants called"  
  
Wufei snorted and turned away to pick something from a box sitting on the floor behind him. Pulling out what looked like a cut away section of a tree, he turned back to Trowa.  
  
"Look what I found while I was looking for the fuse box in the basement"  
  
"Our old spirit board" Trowa touched the antique wood gently.  
  
The board was covered with letters, numbers, and symbols, and came with a pointer to spell out words. He and his brothers would lightly place their fingers on the pointer. The pointer was supposed to move by itself, guided by spirits, to spell out messages and answer their questions.  
  
Wufei always used to ask what he was going to be when he grew up. Heero always used to ask silly questions like "What are we having for lunch today?" And he would always ask when Wufei and Heero would stop fighting. He never did get a straight answer.  
  
Trowa flipped over the board. He smiled when he saw the message on the back and read it aloud, "To my three beautiful boys. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of three will set you free. Love, mom."  
  
He turned to Wufei "We never did find out what that meant" he murmured  
  
"Well I think we should send it to Heero, that boy is so in the dark, a little light might help. Maybe he can use it to figure out where dad is you never know ."  
  
Trowa frowned. He couldn't believe that Wufei was still ragging on their younger brother after all this time "You're always so hard on him"  
  
"Trowa he has no vision of the future."  
  
"He's coming around"  
  
Wufei threw his hands up into the air. "Yeah, and that's why he went to New York to look for Dad."  
  
"You know that's not the real reason he left"  
  
The real reason Heero had left San Francisco was that, Wufei had been engaged to Roger till Heero told him that Roger had tried to seduce him. When Wufei confronted Roger he said it was Heero who made a pass at him. Wufei didn't know who to believe. He broke up with Roger, but blamed Heero for the whole thing and never forgave him.  
  
Trowa believed his little brother. He knew he would never try to steal Wufei's fiancé. Heero was only trying to tell Wufei what a jerk Roger was.  
  
But Wufei and Heero had never gotten along, and Wufei refused to give Heero the benefit of the doubt.  
  
"I don't care why he left, as long as he doesn't come back." He spun around and stomped through the house to the living room.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Wufei stopped in the middle of the room and whirled around "What!!"  
  
"I have something I need to tell you"  
  
"What is it Trowa?"  
  
"You know we've been talking about what to do with the spare room"  
  
Wufei nodded.  
  
"Your right we need a room mate"  
  
Wufei glanced at the chandelier. " Maybe we could rent the room at a reduced rate in exchange for help round the house. I'll put an ad in the paper." He said heading for the living room  
  
"Heero's good with a wrench (Am I the only one who thinks this sentence is wrong????)"  
  
"Heero lives in New York"  
  
"Not anymore"  
  
Wufei stopped and turned "What?"  
  
"I've wanted the three of us back together for awhile and Heero's moving back with us."  
  
Wufei groaned, "You've got to be kidding."  
  
"It's his house too, Grams left it to him too, I couldn't say no"  
  
"But why can't he get his own place? Maybe you've forgotten why I'm still mad at him?"  
  
"No I haven't. but he's lost his job and had no where else to go."  
  
"And this is news? How long have you known anyway?" Wufei scowled at Trowa  
  
"A couple of days"  
  
"Thanks for sharing" Wufei muttered, "When does he arrive?"  
  
Just then the front door burst open, and a very wet Heero walked into the foyer.  
  
"Now"  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sorry this took so long writers block and exams.  
  
Thank yous now:  
  
RVD: next part hope the info help you understand it all a bit better  
  
Ashley: hope you aint confused anymore ^_^ please update your stories soon I really do lurve all your fics * waves an Ashley banner *  
  
Misure: umm I'm not sure if there's gonna be humour either, I don't think I'm that funny so I doubt it, but you never know. Yeah Sabrina counts she's the orginal!!!  
  
Blackie: thanks for the review. You can breath now ^_^  
  
GoldenRat: thanks. Yeah Wufei should be going out with Zechs if I ever get that far  
  
Deosn't matter: yeah I'm trying to figure out how I'm gonna do that to and yes hopefully it is going to be like the series just a bit jumbled up otherwise Duo won't come in for ages and he's one of my fav characters  
  
Kanaloas: yep I am working on it and hopefully will finish  
  
Ok well that's all for now ill try an update soon seeing as I break up in 3 ½ days!!!!!!!!  
  
Please review it makes me work faster.  
  
Really it does!!! 


End file.
